Pumpkin Spice!
by Honey-On-Toast
Summary: Buttercup takes Halloween into her own hands when her sisters are stubborn and wonders across a murder with Bellum as a prime suspect. However, Buttercup wants to work with Bellum to find the true culprit, leading her to question the trust of the voice of reason and most intelligent woman in Townsville. One sided Buttercup/Bellum F/F Yuri. Some swearing and descriptions of gore.
1. Lone wolf

_Okay, so, uni's officially over and done with. Hoo-fucking-ray! I'm free. I don't have a MASSIVE amount of spare time on me, but enough so that I should be able to upload once a week. Here's something a little bit different. There's no exact plot I've got in my head for this, it's more to see just where it goes. My head has been incredibly hazy lately after the stressful amount of work I've had to do and getting a nasty illness for a week. Anyways, you're not here about that. You wants a story, so, story I shall deliver._

* * *

 **CHAP 1**

Professor Utonium suppressed, figuratively swallowed, a heavy sigh of discontent, as he eavesdropped unwillingly on the banter of his daughters. What had previously been a pleasant evening in the living room, caressed by the gentle warmth of the fireplace and delicate shuffles of bundled materials and snips of threads, had slowly disintegrated by the opinions of a certain raven haired brat.

"You can't blame me for thinking that though, Bubbles!" she defended. "Blossom, help me out here"

However, the redhead was insulted by the proposition she'd even be considered to be on her side in this instance. "Help you out? Bubbles can dress for Halloween however she wants. It's her choice"

"Well, don't come crying to me when all the ghouls and decapitated mutants come lurching after you" Buttercup teased with a smirk, urging her blonde sister to hide under the coffee table, bumping and nudging it gently as she cowered.

"Nuuu" the timid sibling cooed weakly. But, this only persuaded the devil further.

"You don't want zombies to crowd around you, trap you into a corner and-"

"BUTTERCUP!" snapped the gent. "Leave your sister alone!"

"What?!" she objected with a snap. "If anything, she should be thanking me for the preparation she'll need when she goes out tomorrow night". With that, she spun on her heel and crouched over, knelt down, pressing her enormous head to the floor to catch the gaze of her petrified sister. "There'll be no pleas of mercy that'll save your from the jaws of the night, little Bubbles" she resumed with a slimy tinted whisper. All the while, her lips hitched into an amused smile that continued to spread further than a Cheshire cat's. ... which then plunged. Dropped into a dissatisfied scowl, as the goody two-shoed redhead also bent down to offer more appeasing words to her scared sibling.

"It's all okay, Bubbles. Halloween and Townsville's spooks ain't got nothing on you. You're a Powerpuff Girl: We eat mountain-sized, big fanged goons for breakfast!"

An adorable chuckle guaranteed some settling in the blonde's fragile brain. "I suppose that's true"

"You KNOW it's true" Buttercup said. "C'mon, Bubbles. Whaddya say we get you buffed up for a night of candy and terror?"

With that, the blue hued babe, nodded and crawled out from under the table. She'd work on something a bit more intimidating than a bunny costume.

* * *

"AAIEEEEEEE!" squealed Bubbles.

The raven haired gal rolled her eyes, as her sister's reaction sought the curious eyes of all the other trick-or-treaters in the neighborhood. "Oh, for pete's sake! That was a cheap skeleton swinging in a tree! What happened to _hardcore_?!"

"She's on vacation" the blonde replied quietly. "I'm sorry, maybe I can't do this..."

"Nonsense" affirmed the crimson coloured witch, which was Blossom. "There's no rush. Let's start out locally and see how we go from there"

"Are you freakin' kidding me?!" protested the rabid werewolf, that was Buttercup. She'd simply fake black fur applied around her features, like a beard, cute pointed ears as individual hair clips, a torn shirt and jeans and a fake tail the professor had made, with an animatronic response connected with her emotions. The tip flicked in an agitated motion. "Local? The entire street is lit up like a christmas tree! There's barely a shadow to be found! And all the houses have these lame, plastic, smiley faced, gimmicky crap dangling in the windows bought from the grocery store"

"Buttercup, she's not ready to go to the darker areas of town. Do you have any idea how many bigger kids will also be out this night? And they're NOT trick-or-treaters!"

The werepup practically grabbed at her hair and screamed in frustration of this pandering "This is so unfair! Bubbles, why'd you have to be such a baby!?"

The waterworks were coming, the lip quivering and the insignificant whimper heightening in anticipation.

"THAT'S IT! I've had enough of you bullying Bubbles!" cried the leader, darting up into the brute's face. "She can go at her own pace, and, quite frankly, I'm happy to take things slow and our own way too. So, if you want, go find some blood dripping, thrill-seeking some place else!"

After a brief pause, the canine imitator blew a raspberry, curling her tongue, and shot off into the night.

* * *

The air was rich with the smell of cheap store-bought plastic masks and poor quality candy. Seeing how smiley and innocent the neighborhood was only served to agitate her further. Since when did Halloween get so watered down? Why was everything so inoffensive and bitterly sweet to the palette? It made her sick. As she flew, she figured she'd take the chance to do her duty and comb the city. She figured more delinquents would have been out. It wasn't just a matter of egg splatting and terrorizing the elderly. One year, their next door neighbor, Robin, had fireworks stuffed through her letterbox. When Buttercup caught the teens responsible, she beat them till they were as abysmally purple and dark as plums.

In the distance, a homely glow caught her attention: from Sara Bellum's residence. She wasn't all too sure what she'd think of her poorly constructed get up, or if she liked Halloween at all to be frank, but she figured she'd pay a small visit to the lady who curbed her once conflicting and doubting mindset and made her feel happy and at peace with herself again. She wasn't fussed about candy, just a simple hello.

Dropping in, at the front door, she ruffled her fake fur and took out a bottle of fake blood she'd made with the professor. Non-toxic, made with a hint of fresh, back yard picked wild blackberries. She splatted it on her mouth and shirt and rang the bell. She struck her best pose, like an animal ready to pounce, exposing her feign fangs... waiting... listening...

Nothing.

Blinking, she pressed the bell a bit more firmly and waited with hand on hip, tapping her heel impatiently. Grumbling in disappointment, she intently listened for any approaching footsteps. Nothing coming towards the door, but there was most definitely this shuffling coming from the other side. Sara was surely home. Scratching her head, she fought the temptation to knock and instead floated around the perimeter of the building. At the patio, leading to the swimming pool, she made out a familiar bundle of light red locks, lush and bouncy, although very animated, as if in a state of panic.

Landing directly at the patio door, Buttercup peered in to see Bellum was leaning against the wall panting, as if she had been struggling with something or had a strenuous workout. Lingering ever so slightly out from a doorway, in the Powerpuff's line of sight, was a hand; pale and crooked, trickling with lines of blood which dripped onto the expensive Persian carpet.

 **End of Chapter 1**

* * *

 _(Yay or nay? Interested? Is it dumb? Whatever. This may be re-edited. If you have ideas or wanna make suggestions, feel free. I'm going to bed now peoples. Ciao! zzz...zzz...zzz) **  
**_


	2. Another Buttercrush

**CHAP 2**

The woman retched and projected a chesty cough, as she rested her tall, voluptuous frame against the hallway wall. A sting of shame festered deep in her chest and she was robed with remorse, that resumed tapping at every inch of her skin, which prickled not from any breeze, but from her disbanding of civility that had caused her to shed another measly, ill-bound thread of humanity. Had it really happened? Was this all some sort of delusion wrought about by her inability to deal with her own psychological struggles? She'd have to save such self assessments for later, as she rose her head and her eyes met with the innocent, emerald pair which hovered just beyond the glass wall.

Within an instant, she was consumed by fear.

She had been spotted.

It appeared, however, that she wasn't the only one doubting reality, as Buttercup seemed rooted to the spot, pondering whether or not what she was seeing was real. Like deer caught in headlights, the two remained frozen, captured in each others gazes. It was a unworldly sensation of discomfort. Either one of them didn't so much as move, as they considered which one of them should break the ice: something which was easier said than done.

"Leave" hissed Bellum finally, her sultry tone dampened by exhaustion.

For a while, the girl stood recovering from shock, until the secretary's voice brought her home. Frowning, the Powerpuff pulled open the sliding door and entered, ignoring the redhead's order.

Swallowing back a lump of intense anxiety, her hands clumsily clutched to the walls like claws, as she pulled herself closer to the invading child. "I said leave" she asserted boldly, almost like a growl. "You didn't see anything"

"Shut your yap" retorted the brat. "You think I'm gonna go away just because you tell me to?"

"You don't... understand, Buttercup" she insisted softly, her warm tone slowly returning, as she slowly recollected her regular composure. There was no sense in acting intimidating or threatening with the heroine. Who would she be kidding?

"What else exactly am I meant to draw into conclusion here? Is this some vividly realistic slasher Halloween get up? A trick for the _older_ crowd?"

Stupid holiday. "Of course not. Just... give me a moment..."

She struggled with her breathing and lightly caressed her throat, where some deep red streaks of deep pink and delicate reds resided. Had someone been strangling her?

"Don't think for a second I'll go easy on you, just because we had close ties in the past" Buttercup continued, fighting back the heartbreak that was tearing through her. It wasn't any hero's dream to envisage their own friends or family in the position of a villain. "What's a crime is a crime. So, do yourself a favor, make it easier for yourself, and me, and let me take you down to the station"

Gathering her composure finally, the woman slowly looked to the girl and couldn't help but slip out a heart chuckle at the Powerpuff's costume. Baring her teeth, the brat took a step forward.

"Don't mess with me, Bellum"

"My apologies" sighed the redhead, fanning herself slightly. "Oh dear. You kids... I'm not laughing at you, baby girl, but your outfit..."

For a moment, the green hued darling glanced at her reflection in the patio doors and 'tsked' in minor annoyance. "Man, I look more like the wolf-man than any rabid carnivore... Hey! Don't you distract me!" she accused, glaring at her.

"Sweetheart, listen to me, this is all a serious mistake. Will you allow for me to explain?"

It was hard... and rather bewildering. The situation had somehow evolved from a hideously intense confrontation, to a casual conversation with pet names and proclamations of amusement. Emotionally, everything was a little haywire. The girl had just walked in on a murder scene.

"Please...? I mean can you imagine ME, of all people, killing anyone?" she pried lightly, however the question only urged the girl to press her more.

"Everyone, and anyone, has the potential to become a criminal" Buttercup replied coldly, and oddly calm, despite having such an expression, presenting both serious suspicion and doubt. Bellum felt as if any moment, the girl would go for her throat.

"I don't deny that" the woman said honestly. "But, please, let me tell my side of the story"

* * *

The suave lady did her utmost not to show her trembling, as she shakily prepared hot cocoa for them in the kitchen. She could feel the tomboy's eyes bury into the back of her skull like daggers, feeling it almost to be like the barrel of a gun and anticipating the movements of the persons finger before they pull the trigger. She didn't blame her for acting this way, after all, being smothered in blood and being in the presence of the corpse in the bathroom: she was a prime suspect.

She quietly gulped and made her way over to the tiny girl, sitting cross legged on the lush carpet in front of the fire place.

"Wouldn't you like to sit-?"

"Enough with the in-formalities. Get to the point" jabbed the child verbally with a scowl. Bellum's heart felt a pinch of pain, considering she was being interrogated and being treated like a criminal by someone she had considered dear to her. Through the years, she thought herself foolish to consider the girls as if they were her own, as she helped to guide them and inspire them in the times they were lost and were seeking help themselves. But, Buttercup wasn't playing games. She was treating her now like any other suspect... good girl.

"You see, she was a friend of mine... or... more appropriately an acquaintance. The girl in the bathroom..." she explained off the bat. "She'd come to me to look for help. She was wanting to rediscover a part of herself after a past of delinquency and criminal activity. She wanted to be a new person. A somebody. And what I thought-"

"Bellum..." interrupted the tomboy sternly, gathering her attention instantly. "What happened here? Save those details for later"

The woman glared, chewing her lip as she was losing her patience. "She was dead when I got here. I arrived home and someone had picked the locks and dumped her body here"

Those eyes. Her damn eyes just stared right through her into her soul.

"She was dumped here?" the girl parroted, and Bellum knew immediately that the girl was thinking she'd been taken for a fool. It was a colossal effort not to unleash pent up anger at that point and the secretary maintained her professional, seemingly cool stance, taking a deep breath, kneading the material of her leggings as she sat on the couch.

"Yes" she bit.

Although she was fighting to find her strength in this, Buttercup was in the same position. There was no way in hell she'd ever want to believe that this woman, essentially her tutor and guide, was responsible for such an insidious crime. What hurt more was, right now, she was conflicting her new found corrupted image of the lady with the ideal she'd had for a long time. At first, she'd assured herself that this was some admiration she'd found in her, as an independent, strong woman. Someone she'd sought after as a positive role model, encouraging her that she could be whatever she wanted to be. Then, escalating into what she'd considered was more of, almost, some sort of motherly role and, in times of distress, would imagine herself being cradled in the woman's arms, as if she were her shield. Her castle and comfort from the madness in the world. A mind of stability and sanity, that would bring her back down to earth and teach her to stand proud and bold, and determined to standby and fight for her beliefs.

But, those thoughts, caged within her, caused her tongue to shrivel and knot, and a familiar feeling, she'd had years prior, would return and knock on her mental door to bring home a dreadful truth and reality: she'd had a crush on her, and still did.

Such silly feelings she knew would go away and, perhaps, as some sort of harsh silver lining, this would be the way to go about it, guaranteed of course that she was proven guilty. Those butterflies had to leave at some time... right?

Scratching the back of her head, hiding her lightly blushing features with the massive mug of cocoa she'd been generously offered, or perhaps bribed, she shooed away her fanciful thoughts and continued the questioning.

"Can I see the bathroom...?"

"It's... well" the woman muttered, then cleared her throat, ridding herself of hindering hesitation. "You may"

Although Buttercup still had yet to ever see the woman's face, such telltale scenes, like manner of speech, gestures and other body language were strong indicators that did more than enough to suggest her thought processes, although never comprehend them 100%. After all, one must have their secrets.

A small smile, the first since their meeting for the night, found the puff's face and she climbed to her feet, gulping down the last of the cocoa. "Bellum, me, Blossom and Bubbles have torn monsters to shreds almost every day of our lives. I promise you, gore isn't something that's gonna be something to put me off so quickly"

Still, it was something to consider and be cautious of, seeing as she was still young. However, it was exactly that. They'd seen many a collected bodies of gruesome beasts, but what of people? I guess now would determine whether the raven haired brute had a stomach of steel. Reluctantly, Bellum found her feet, brushing off her skirt some and she escorted the babe to her bathroom. With her fingertips, she lightly pressed on the door, causing a long, tired groan to emit from the wood, as she revealed the disheveled, contorted, twisted body of a familiar blonde, laid out on the tiled floor. Her blood having seeped out enough to trail between the squares, causing a bright red grid-like highlight throughout the entire bathroom floor.

Buttercup slapped her paws to her gob and her eyes shrunk into a minuscule dots "Femme Fetale!?"

 **End of Chapter Two**

 _(A little hiccup with this submitted chapter. It's fixed now lol)_


	3. Powerpup

**CHAP 3**

There are peculiar moments that, when run awry, lead the comprehension of time into an ill perceived experience. It can either slow down or exhilarate faster than you deem in that moment to be at all possible. When a familiar whine in the holiday air struck a cord and flashes of blue and red washed across the walls of the Bellum residence like violent waves, Buttercup had already found her body dashing rapidly out of the household by no will of her own. For she had been snatched up, like a nostalgic memoir, a childhood doll, by the redhead, who urgently made for her motorbike. With her magma locks shoved into the tight restrictive space of her helmet, zipping up her leather coat, the engine revved and before the police had pulled up instantly, with harsh screeches into the driveway, the gals were already speeding down the road like a fierce bullet, deep into the night.

* * *

The child, with her fingerless paws pressed upon the handles beside the woman's, was letting herself be swooped up into the hypnotic countless eyes of the city, bleeding against the corners of her vision, as they whizzed in and out of traffic, swaying in the busy lanes. Her eyes absorbed the intense stares, almost reflecting them back out from all directions, like emerald disco-balls and her curiosity and wonder was all too obvious to the woman, hellbent on escaping the hands of the law who'd received the information on the case seemingly, and suspiciously, all too quickly. Buttercup's fascination was an adorable bundle in the secretary's clutches and it reminded her of when she took her first pet, after having moved out her home, out on it's first car ride.

"Have you ever been on a motorbike, Buttercup?"

"No, especially not at night"

The lady smirked from behind her helmet, at the still remaining fragments of innocence that lingered in the Powerpuff's being. It made her settle and regain some piece of hope deep inside.

"Where are we going?" the fascinated tyke cooed, her feign mane ruffling in the wind.

"I'm going to find somewhere to make a call... for the time being, you need to keep a look out"

"Gotcha"

* * *

The tomboy acknowledged what an odd, yet somewhat inciting sight this may have seemed to curious passersby. Lingering just outside the clutches of total darkness in the tight alleyway, the puff sat on guard, atop the motorbike, like a hound, keeping watch for law enforcement, as Bellum, clad in gorgeous leather, with her fiery bushy hair free from the tightness of the helmet, made an emergency call. Eavesdropping, all the raven haired babe could pick up was 'help', 'trouble', and 'situation'. Sara was doing well to mask her voice, so well the supernatural kid couldn't even detect what was being fully said.

Amid the serious overtones that dwelled in the confines of their adrenaline pumped situation, Buttercup couldn't help but feel a sting of humiliation, as she squatted atop the monstrously large vehicle, hearing praises and delightful 'aww's' from wives, girlfriends and other women, whose otherwise stone-hard exterior would crumble at the sight of what they thought was an adorable Schipperke.

The butter-pup huffed grouchily, but remained watch, occasionally picking up other words along the way and trying to piece them together.

"Right. There's a place we can reside for the time being, but it may not be for too long" Bellum announced, finishing her call. Finally.

"Great. So when are you gonna feed me more on what the heck's going on?" huffed the puff.

"Soon, I assure you, but I don't wanna risk saying anything when we could have someone spying on us this very second"

Some faith THIS woman had. Then again, her speculation was definitely understandable. Heck, the two were in this predicament where they weren't even sure if they should or could trust one another.

"We haven't long to go baby girl. Hold on"

* * *

As they continued on their way, Buttercup was oddly quiet. She was just trying to find out how Femme Fetale and Bellum could have gotten to know each other personally. All she knew from earlier, before she rudely interrupted, was that Bellum had previously tried to help Fetale out, to rehabilitate her properly after her past of criminal activity. Maybe there was this genuine friendship they had made and maybe something... some conflict... came between them. Maybe Fetale was on her path back to crime or was trying to manipulate the redhead into the femi-nazi mindset, like she had done to herself and her two sisters. It's a possible, and logical, assumption. Maybe in the heat of the moment of an argument, they began to fight and, unintentionally, Bellum took it too far and wound up taking the villainess's life. So far, that was all the tomboy could put together herself. It was easy to jump to a conclusion... perhaps _too_ easy.

Then again, who was to say Bellum was in the right? Maybe Bellum had caught the girl out in pursuing her past activities and took matters into her own hands. Maybe she DID seek out to kill her.

The ravenhaired werepup gulped uncomfortably, thinking there was indeed the chance she could be taken hostage. Maybe Bellum had been playing it smooth to lull her into a false sense of security and then BAM! Perhaps she's somehow render her unconscious, blackmail her or threaten her. She didn't know how, but Sara was a smart lady and of course she could take the girl's trust and use it against her.

Just before she became utterly trapped in this colossal mind war and break with sanity in her head, she noticed a slight trembling in the woman's arms, feeling the shudder from behind. Turning her head to look up, she noticed Bellum's chest jerk and heave unsteadily. The leather on her bike gloves squeaked lowly, as she seized the handles more tightly... and two, wriggling streaks of clear black drew down the visor.

* * *

Something was familiar about their destination. The building. The number... 74A.

When Bellum whipped off her helmet yet again, having pulled up and dragged her vehicle into the bushes to hide, she saw the puff look to her in question. She had felt her big sweet eyes on the journey and she sniffed, brushing off her coat and tossing back her tremendous mane.

"Right, onward. Here, if given enough time, we should be alright" the voluptuous lady assured. It could still be indicated that she had been crying, but the puff chose not to say anything. She gazed down at the ground, as they strode up to the door and Bellum wrung the bell.

"S-Sara...?" pried the tomboy, a minor croak in her raspy voice.

"Just... got a little bit of a headache, sweetie" she explained, rubbing her temples. "Thank you for being considerate though"

Buttercup was in hell. The questions and doubts wouldn't give her a moment of peace. She couldn't even trust herself.

The bell wrung again.

"I'll feed you in a second" hushed a pleasant voice, responding to a feline cry.

"Keane?" pondered Buttercup, intrigued.

Never had the Powerpuff felt more relieved, and yet more puzzled. The teacher barely opened the door up to her guests, more so inched it open to see who was there, like some agoraphobic hermit.

"Quick" she hissed and the two outsiders crept in.

At first Valentino wasn't sure what to make of the canine get up, but found, with a good sniff here and there, that Buttercup was no pup and was a welcome visitor.

"Mroow" he greeted, brushing his side against the Halloween enthusiast.

"Gracious" exclaimed the teacher. "I'm sure glad you didn't frighten my darling"

"We're so grateful, Keane. I apologize for bothering you so late" the bush redhead said, hugging her quickly.

"Nonsense. Tell me what's happened"

"It's been so hectic" Bellum continued as they walked into the kitchen."But, Buttercup may be able to help us in all of this"

"Buttercup?" peeped the woman in astonishment, looking around. Humorously, the tall secretary cleared her throat and bent down to pet the tyke, pouting angrily that, once again, she'd been mistaken for a mutt.

"I-I see" stuttered Keane, a little surprised. "W-well, don't you look-"

"I know, the costume sucks! I'm keeping this on for Sara as a disguise" the brat yelled, losing her patience.

The women chuckled.

"Well, certainly the more the merrier" sang Keane, going into the kitchen.

Despite the warm greeting, Buttercup noticed Valentino keeping his distance from the adults. His fur prickled along his back and when the young girl approached him, he quickly dashed over to her legs, huddling close. A long, low, creepy mewl and growl emitted from the domestic beast, as his wide eyes stared over into the kitchen. As the grownups re-emerged with tea, he withdrew a loud hiss and scrambled upstairs into the bedroom.

 **End of Chapter Three**


	4. Too many chefs spoil a broth

**CHAP 4**

"Funny. Valentino is usually quite mild mannered with visitors" pondered Ms. Keane, bewildered by the sudden need for the cat's exit.

Silently, the three females took a seat; Sara and Buttercup on the couch and the host in an armchair.

"I suppose Ms. Bellum has enlightened you on the past of our recently deceased acquaintance"

"Acquaintance?" Buttercup replied. "You knew her too?"

"She was a troubled girl. A misfit perhaps, but she was looking for some guidance, however it's clear now we couldn't bring her down the right path... not in time, no"

The fireplace flickered aggressively, etching the walls with prickling shadows.

"So... when was the last time you saw her?" Sara asked quietly. Everyone was acting as if the slightest rise in one's voice may shatter a window.

The educator withdrew a frustrated sigh, her brows pinching together, and she tapped the rim of her collectable china set. "I believe... no... heavens, my memory is so hazy... Oh, yes!" she recollected with enthusiasm, but then her tone dropped. "The last time was when I was just passing her by and she blanked me... I even called out to her, but it was like I wasn't even there"

"Hmph. Some acquaintance..." mused the powerpuff, rolling her eyes.

"She and I had had some lengthy heart to hearts. It was just... bewildering how she just ignored me like that. I hadn't said anything to her that would probe any negative emotions at all, which is why I'm wondering... maybe it was to do with what you'd said to her last, Ms. Bellum"

Instantly, the girl turned to the taller lady beside her, who slowly brought her cup up to sip.

"There... WAS a dispute..." she confessed plainly.

Taking in a deep breath, she could already calculate the assumptions Keane and the child had in their heads, as their eyes bore into her. It felt as if the world was just closing in on her, all around her.

"What on earth about?"

At that, the redhead froze and Buttercup couldn't help but detect some uneasiness rising in the air, as Bellum brought her teacup down swiftly to its plate. "You should know..." she directed strongly at the other woman. "We had discussed it directly after she'd left my office... Ms. Keane"

The Powerpuff was puzzled and a bit on edge. A distressed murmur throbbed in the upstairs hallway and, curious, Buttercup slowly made her way up, drifting over to the feline who appeared to be completely terrified, and cowered away behind the dirty laundry basket.

"Valentino..." she whispered. "What's wrong, lil' guy?"

"Mrrrruuuuuuuur" it droned, it's wide eyes dilating further into total blackness.

Buttercup's heart throbbed hard in her chest and sweat began beading on her paws. What on earth was going on? Why was the cat behaving like this? Since they'd arrived into Keane's home, the usually chilled kit-kat was acting as if a ghost or some monster had strode on through into it's territory. Had it picked up on something? It trusted Buttercup enough. Was it just a finky kitty or... had it sensed that something was wrong?

When she was about to return to the discussion which was slowly starting to become more heated, she noticed a light glow at the corner of her window sill of the upstairs corridor shimmered at it's edges with a faint mix of orange and yellows. Slowly flying over she noticed a figure in black dashing from the premise and Bellum's beloved vehicle had been set alight into a roaring blaze.

"SARA!" she cried. "OUTSIDE!"

* * *

"Oh my god!" exclaimed the secretary, taking off outside. "Please, no!"

Keane bolted out the door with an extinguisher, but the damage had been done. Her only mode of transport had been fried. She was just about ready to fall to her knees in overwhelming despair, but she kept her stance strong. They had been followed. Or, someone had been watching them. But, who?

They're mode of thought was cut short, when, not too far off, police sirens began rising up from the quietness of the neighborhood, and shimmers of red and blue trailed across the features of distant trees and houses. Without a second to spare, Buttercup snatched up Bellum and took off into the night sky, leaving Keane to deal with the summoned police force.

* * *

Cries and calls of hungry, scavenging gulls conquered the air and constant, soft licks of the ocean upon the distant out tides produced a calming hum and ambience. Under the pier, one which still had remains of shops that were long out of business, the two resided for a moment of thought, upon the bottom level on a weak platform. On a night which should have been a engulfing tide of candy had turned to smells of gasoline, putrid seaweed and lingering tastes of sea-salt. The pier had been severed from its connection with the mainland, thanks to a monster, which left the unsuccessful stack of wood to just rot out on the waters, with expired cotton candy, decaying clown monuments and rusting roller-coasters.

The woman sighed and leaned against a sturdy support, as she gazed out on the waters, towards Townsville.

"I just can't believe this"

"I'm sorry about your bike" the werewolf costumed kid mumbled sincerely.

Shaking her head, Bellum sighed hopelessly and found her frame fall down against the support, till she was crouching on the darkened, damp floorboards. "It's not the bike, Buttercup. I just... had no idea that things would succumb to... this. All my life, I've wanted to be there to help people. I'm not some hero, Buttercup, and I don't pretend to be. I just wanted to... feel like I could matter to someone. Foolishly, I just let my emotional turmoil fall into the hands of people who could mold it and just take advantage of it... take advantage of me. I feel like a robot some days, on auto-pilot... and for a moment, sometimes I disconnect and hover just outside of myself and think... what am I doing?"

More waves shoved against the platform, urging the gals to make their way up to the top, where the remains of the amusement area resided. Stepping through the cluster and dark rubble, she continued.

"I know this isn't the right time or place, but, well Buttercup, you're not the only one who's thought that being in control would make things easier. It's such a seductive and... convenient ideal: having the world be your oyster. Having the power to make changes. But, everyone has their own impression of what 'saving the world' can be. It's not only saving the physical world, like you girls do for us everyday... it could be saving someone's 'world'"

Ugly cracked and dusty mirrors distorted their features as they walked through a darkened hallway way, in one of the attractions.

"There's a saying that 'if you save a life, you save the world'. I can't remember it off the top of my head precisely, but..." she stopped, turning on her heel, finding herself completely alone, with her distorted, jagged reflection as her only company.

Buttercup had wondered the other side of the mirrors to give herself a second and sighed. This woman's openness was so sincere, it was hard not to take it to heart and find some trace of sympathy for her. But, she couldn't afford to lend her her trust 100%. Even Bellum acknowledged that, but it was the personal vocalization, something she's probably not said to anyone else, that sent a ringing of doubt through her. Would it kill her to simply side with the secretary if not for a while? Her position on the fence was wearing at her mind, and having known Sara previously to the incident and so well was not doing her any favors.

"Buttercup?! ... Baby girl?..."

Why was she calling her that? Was this on purpose? Besides the time she had been injured and been healed by her in the Mayor's office, she'd never been called such an endearing title by her. Was this some sick manipulative tactic? It hurt to think... for a moment her vision blurred, annoyingly, warmly. Baring her teeth, she blinked back the wall of tears and answered her.

"Bellum..."

She could hear the redhead turn in her direction briefly, then turn her attention all around her. Her voice echoed faintly.

"To save a life... to save the world... are too different. They're two different things. If we cared too much about saving 'someone else's world', our own literal one would be in a huge mess. There would be little to no order... because we're fearing what we say and do may bring someone else's world to an end. Not everyone's ideal is for the better. We can be inspired by those ideas and provoked to carry on and improve our present state... but, tiptoeing around, for the courtesy... for the consideration of everyone... it's crazy"

Ms. Bellum gazed up into the blackness of the mirrored hall, whose ceiling was almost non existent, a spiderwebs worth of beams, fracturing the night-sky.

"Too many chefs spoil a broth, Bellum. Not everyone really knows what they're doing. Too many people can get in the way of what's truly right" the powerpuff continued, drifting into her view in the sky and slowly descending back into her position with her. "If you truly have an idea, an understanding, of what is right, people WILL stand by you. There are people who can be afraid to, because of consequences for their own well-being. True heroes don't always care for their own well being. Some are willing to sacrifice it for the greater good, so that others can be happy and live well and free".

Landing, staring up at the tall lady, Buttercup finished softly, in a delicate, heartfelt whisper. "You do matter to people, Ms. Bellum. More than you can probably realize"

After a quiet moment, the young girl felt herself be scooped up into the voluptuous woman's hands and be brought into a hug. Sara sighed heavily, stroking the head of the dressed up tyke "Not everyone realizes a kind deed that's be done for them. Not everyone recognizes the good other people do" she cooed, her fingers tracing lightly through the raven haired babe's locks.

With a light blush on the cheeks, Buttercup nuzzled herself into the woman's cradling arms, gazing up at her. "I think, rest assured, I can understand that more than anyone"

"...I know"

 **End of Chapter Four**


	5. The wrong kind of influence

**CHAP 5**

Buttercup's iris's beamed, like luminous rings abound to the gravity of a white planet that was her pupil, as she floated through the pitch black of the Mayor's office. She had to be quick.

Perhaps it was the moment of sentimentality that had allowed for her to bring her guard down or maybe, just maybe, she was playing along, so that Sara's true intentions would speak for themselves later. She wasn't afraid. More so, she was tired. She was sick of the game of doubt and decided, for the sake of relieving tension, and stopping suspicion from letting her tread further towards the truth, she'd oblige to the request and ambitions of the secretary who waited outside.

It was no tedious task for the supernatural child, with x-ray vision, who marched into the secretary's office. Taking a seat in her looming desk chair, which served to make her feel a lot smaller than she already was, she yanked open a few drawers and flicked on the lamp, looking at a number of documents compacted into a small file which she spread across the polished oak. Femme Fetale was indeed someone she'd kept in contact with on a regular basis since her release up until recently. Rehabilitating was one thing, establishing yourself back into society was another. The girl was desperate.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Americano, no sugar" Bellum ordered softly to the young woman behind the counter.  
_

 _"That'll be $1.50" the blonde informed, her voice painfully scratched with feign delight._

 _As the redhead delved into her purse to retrieve the money, the confines of the establishment appeared to dissipate, without any apparent reason: folks coincidentally upping themselves off their seats and taking of simultaneously, leaving the women alone, with only a few remaining citizens stuck to their places with newspapers and other means of distraction. It was when she'd finally placed the currency in the young woman's hand, she swore she'd seen her before._

 _And when she did, Fetale realized she had recognized her too, and the mask of cooperate smiles began to slip away._

 _"I see you're making a positive comeback into Townsville's flow of business" Sara mused, taking her coffee._

 _A nervous smile. A genuine one. "Managing"_

 _"It'll take time"_

 _A slow nod. Finally, the blonde let out a quiet hopeless sigh and returned to cleaning the counter, seeing how the buzz had died down._

 _"When's your next break?"_

 _Femme looked to her like she had asked the most complex of mathematics equations. "Huh?"_

 _"What time do you get off? Your next break?"_

 _"Err... no break. End of shift in 20 minutes"_

 _"Good"_

* * *

 _The blissful warmth of the aging afternoon graced the two, as they lounged in a public bench, looking up at the Mayor's statue.  
_

 _"I figured I'd be one of the last people you'd wanna talk to" mumbled the former convict, sipping the latte, bought as a courtesy by the secretary._

 _"You'd left a toxic impression, but it was amended, and I suspect hopefully your ideology has as-well"_

 _"Well... there are moments"_

 _"Understandable" the redhead aided, sipping her new drink._

 _"But, you get where I'm coming from... right?"_

 _"Life, nor this world, will improve if we seek out excuses for ill deeds caused by ourselves or others. People are too ready to irrationalize and demonize a demographic due to unfortunate experiences. I feel once everyone tasks responsibility for their own actions, instead of constantly seeking someone to blame, we may make some progress"_

 _Smirking, Fetale turned to face her, having previously diverted her eyes from the tension. "You really have high hopes for that"_

 _"...Not really"_

 _Surprised, Fetale scooted over to her._

 _"Well, we're talking about the human condition here. Everyone experiences and lives through life in different ways. It's nothing short of naive to optimistically think everyone can simply co-operate and be compassionate to one another. Sometimes... being a brute... being delinquent is part of our nature"_

 _"So... you DO understand why I was doing what I was doing?"_

 _"Somewhat. People do what they do in order to survive. I knew you were frustrated more than anything"_

 _"I still am" the blonde sighed, crushing her disposable cup and tossing it in the trash._

 _"I never hated you for what you did. I felt sorry for you more than anything"_

 _"Felt sorry for me?" the younger woman responded, a hint of disgust and bewilderment in her voice. "I brainwash Townsvilles heroes, pin them against the people they love and robbed banks far and wide and you FEEL SORRY FOR ME?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _It was odd. The sincerity. The directness. For a moment, Fetale was quiet, not knowing how to react._

 _"I don't... why... um... I don't get it"_

 _A soft motion of Bellum's mass of curls, shifting, as she warmly chuckled, calmed the ex-offender's nerves a tad. "You're not the first"_

 _It was hard to detect any since of mocking or condescending in her tone. Fetale was perplexed. Why would this woman take the time to talk to her? Associate with her. Wouldn't she just be... tainted... or feel so being in her presence._

 _"Um... Sara?" she said, fiddling her with her fingers a little. "Could we maybe... arrange to meet up again to talk?"_

 _Bellum smiled from beneath her colossal mane. "Sure"_

* * *

"Hey"

Buttercup could've strangled the woman had she been just a touch more blatant with her sudden presence. Having been appreciating the silence, whilst also still a tad wary of it, she was grouchy at the intrusion, but also feeling a spark of panic.

"Noone saw you did they?" the tyke whispered.

"No. Everything's fine" Bellum assured, closing the door to her office behind her. "Oh! Her file"

"Yeah, so you arranged a few meetings with her?"

"I did. She was insistent and the demand was admittedly a nuisance at first, but I warmed to it fairly quick. She would tell me what happened to inflate her prejudices in the past, how things were going with work... I even offered an internship locally I had found out about and referred her". She chuckled for a second. "I couldn't get her to shut up for thanking me a dozen times after that. It went for weeks"

The green hued tomboy smiled. "Ya see, Bellum? You could've just walked away that day. Pretended to not recognize her, let her simmer in her own doings. You really are something special"

Those words slipped out a tad too affectionately as intended and when the Powerpuff had caught herself, her face was already a deep red. The woman smiled, brushing back a few stray strands of magma hairs in her eyes, which didn't serve to make a difference in Buttercup's perspective.

"Well, I wouldn't say that, but you're right. I'd like to think I made a change that was for the better..."

Her satisfactory tone withered away abruptly, her mind wondering to the last time she ever saw of her: covered in blood and laying dead in her own house.

"O-or so I thought..."

"Sara..."

Clearing her throat, she resumed, although it was easy to pick up her distress, her previously silky smooth voice made rough by the threat of tears in her eyes.

"Of course she had other acquaintances, which wouldn't be so bad if they weren't the worst that one can come across. In her case it was ... someone she had met previously in prison and someone assuredly would reel her back into a life of crime"

Taken in by the continuing story, Buttercup levitated up, allowing for the lady to take a seat at her desk. She was surprised however, when Sara took her hand and urged her back down to sit on her knee after she had crossed her legs.

"I can think of only one person..." pondered the kindergartner aloud.

"Sedusa"

That name brought back so many memories for the two of them. Memories of deceit, manipulation and hatred.

"God I hate her!" growled the tyke, swooping up into the air again, only to be slowly reeled down again by the woman's grip, as she began flailing her fists, agitated "I'd give her this! That! An Uppercut! To the jaw! Then one of these!"

"Rest assured, when and if we trace her, I'll let you go ballistic on her, so long as she's still alive to pay for her crimes in jail"

"You want her ALIVE?"

That exclamation took the both of them off guard, but Buttercup decided to stick by her word.

Bellum scowled.

"She did it, didn't she? She killed Fetale! In that case, sweet, merciless justice should be served!" the brat resumed, getting riled up. However, the grip Sara had on her tightened.

"That's not for you to decide, Buttercup. It's the law's"

"Admit it! You want her dead just as much I do!"

The girl felt her self fall to the floor with a thud, as Bellum bolted up and grabbed at her locks with frustration, baring her teeth. "NO! I don't want to kill anyone!"

Floating up, the were-pup watched the woman re-collect herself and deflate her building anger with a long sigh. "I mean... I don't really"

"Huh?"

"Buttercup, she had more of an influence over Fetale than I had been left to believe. She was organizing to have her reeled into another job. A heist. Before the night, she came to me... tonight she came to me. She was conflicted and didn't know what to do, but when I tried to rationalize and calm her down... she turned on me"

Slouching back into her seat, she then slumped at her desk in surrender. The puff, sitting on the desk beside her, reached to stroke her hair.

"Before that we... we had a bit of a fall out"

"Fall out?" the tomboy cutely copied.

"She threatened me, swore she'd kill me if I ever got in her way... so I took it upon myself to adopt the appropriate measures"

Confused at first, she saw Bellum's hand slip out from it's tucked state and point to the top drawer of her desk. As she followed the gesture of the lady's finger, she wished she hadn't. At first, she didn't want to believe it. She couldn't, but it had to be believed. She wished so hard.

She wished that when she withdrew her furry mitts from the drawer, that they wouldn't have emerged holding the cold barrel of a handgun.

 **End of Chapter Five**


	6. A Spice that Isn't So Nice

**CHAP 6**

With a rustle from the nearby bushes, the figure in black crept out, making their way towards the Mayor's building. Keeping their back to the wall, they inched their way around the perimeter, eyes wide and alert for any mishaps or details like cameras. Just when they had found a suitable spot, seeing the warm glow from Bellum's office up above on the third floor, a loud snap of a branch whisked them around and they spotted the redhead in question lingering just around the corner, staring over at them. For a moment, like deer caught in headlights, they were motionless and they dared not take their eyes off of one another for a second. When the figure in black approached, arms raised in surrender, it didn't stop the bold secretary from sprinting over in their direction and tackling them to the ground with a thud. A satchel with rope, a grappling hook, knife and other items flew off to the side and Bellum pinned them successfully to the floor.

"Nice try, you lousy crook. But, It'll take more than some lazy skulking around to intrude into the Mayor's office" she snapped, glad to have the creep finally in her presence. For what they did to her bike, she would be happy to lend them over to the Powerpuff, like throwing steak meat to a starved Lion.

That is until... "Sara, I'll pay you back for it I swear. It was an emergency"

Blinking, the crimson haired beauty reached to rip off the balaclava and her eyes grew wide. "W-wha? Miss Keane?"

The teacher looked up to her friend with determination, her voice still soft. "I had to. I had to get you and Buttercup away before it was too late... That's why I destroyed your bike. I figured it was a risk worth taking. She had already called the cops once she received your call"

"Wait... so that wasn't you? Then... that means...!"

* * *

With a shudder, Buttercup studied the weapon in her hands. The cold metallic surface. The icy grip of death. For her and her sisters, the bullets were as harmless as rain. But, for any normal citizen... any person...

"Oh, Buttercup... if only I could withstand my temperament. If only I could make you understand" withdrew a fake sob, from who should have surely have been Sara Bellum.

Totally devastated, heartbroken, the were-puff swallowed a lump in her throat and pointed the weapon in her direction, not even really knowing if it was loaded or not. She wouldn't really know how to use a human weapon. She'd have had no need to. Right now, having taken the woman's words into account, she then lowered the weapon and the disguised woman looked to the tomboy in real fear. She knew Buttercup probably wouldn't know how to use it, but the threat, the risk, still remained.

"Y'know... I coulda stuck to my own philosophy, taken an eye for an eye approach... to heck with the gun. You know as well as I that I have the power to take your life away pretty easily" the girl started quietly, taking a pause, taking a breath, before continuing, as tears built up. She couldn't bare this heartbreak again. Not again. "But, I don't wanna stoop to that level... not that level. Not that mindset. So, I'm doing what I know is right and I'm taking you down to the station... you can resist, you can fight... but, you KNOW I'll win"

"If you say so" the fake secretary sighed, getting to her feet. There was this unsettling suspicion hanging in the air. Something didn't feel right, particularly since there was no protest and, if she was truly guilty and law abiding, why was she dragging her through this unnecessary and worthless trek for a non existent truth? Was she procrastinating? Buying time to find a way to escape? If so, there were many instances where she coulda legged it, but she came back. "I'm sorry that I have deceived you like this, Buttercup. Before I go, could I maybe just... say goodbye?"

The barriers were falling, breaking and the powerpuff laid the gun down on the desk, her body jerking involuntarily as she held back her need to cry. Frowning, she floated away from her, eyes becoming pink and shimmering with sadness. "You're a criminal, Sara. A killer. So, nothing personal, but I'm gonna treat you like one" she bit.

"Please, Buttercup. You've trusted me. You listened to me thus far, let me tell my side of the story... I just... want some consolation"

Did she deserve any? Some details were still unclear, but the revelation of the weapon made the intent to kill much more real and concrete. Folding her arms, facing away from her, the tomboy retreated further, until her back hit a cabinet, knocking off a few papers. "Dang it!"

"Please? ... Or was it really that easy to hate me from the start?" she cooed, her words poisoned by manipulation. They embedded into the impressionable girl's brain, seeded themselves and the tears finally fell from her. "There, there. I'm sad too. I'll go. I'll go with you. I'll do as you say... but, may I ask one thing?"

"W-what?..." snapped the kid, scowling, her face reddening from her misery.

"I've never been to prison. I dunno what they do to people in there. It frightens me. Could you... maybe give me one last hug?"

The tactics were working. Mentally, the villain was snickering, seeing the child fall into her clutches so easily, like hypnotism. Chewing her lip, she braced herself, as the fluffy tomboy willfully flew into her embrace. Cupping her tiny body, like she really would a puppy, the replicated Bellum held the distraught hero to her, letting her rest her head on her shoulder.

The girl wept and, under the huge mass of curls, the bitch smirked and proceeded to stroke her hair assuredly. "I'll be strong" the lady cooed. "I'll be strong for you"

"I'm s-sorry I h-ha-have to..." stuttered the poor, raven haired babe.

"It's alright. I'm sorry I lied to you"

"I-I... w-want you to stay safe in there, Ms. Bellum"

"I'll learn to get by" she dragged on, delighting in the powerpuff's dismal state. "I'll be so scared... but, I'm sure I'll be fine"

"When you c-come out, I'll be there... w-wuh-waiting for you" Buttercup cried.

"I'm sure you will be"

"B-Bellum?..."

"Yes?..."

"I m-meant what I said when I said I thought you were special"

Ruffling her hair a little, in a legitimate attempt to halt the sobbing (seeing as her shoulder was beginning to soak), the fake Bellum nodded "I'm sure you did. I appreciate that"

"And Bellum?"

How long was this brat going to take? "...Yes?"

"Please... don't forget... I... I-I love you..." she finished, her words breaking away into tearful squeaks at the end.

...

...

...

 _"I love you too, baby girl"_

The fake Bellum froze, horrified... That wasn't her voice.

 _"I'm proud of you and I WILL be strong for you"_

Just as the disguised woman turned to the office door in the bleak realization, it broke open with a loud bang and the REAL Bellum and Keane burst through and seized the villain, tearing the wig from her and restraining her, holding her forcefully down to the desk. Her wild hair hissed and writhed.

"Ugh, you bitches don't know what you're in for" the villain snarled.

"Sedusa!" exclaimed Buttercup, slowly feeling a blinding rage fill her veins

 **End of Chapter Six**

 _(Okay, so before anyone gets their knickers and knockers in a knot, the love element in this story is not reciprocated in the same way Buttercup feels for Bellum. Believe me, I ain't going there. Consider it on Bellum's behalf as a mother would feel for her child, or for a friend, etc. Anyways, hope you've enjoyed this and there WILL be more. Cya for now!)  
_


	7. Trust Noone

**CHAP 7**

"Hmph! You fools underestimate my abilities it seems" smirked the seductress, her lengths of hair lashing out at lightening speed to whip the restraining adults from her.

Overcoming a moment of shock and the emotion manipulation, Buttercup sped right into the villainess's abdomen with an enraged scream, sending the both of them out of the Mayor's office's window and into the street, where a light rain started to fall. Aside from the sound of fierce, relentless punches, it was eerily quiet, having gone past midnight, most if not all citizens resided tucked away in their beds: drones recharging for the dull, consecutive rituals of the morning.

The time spent pummeling the woman was brief, somewhat satisfactory, but nonetheless was short lived. Eventually, the lady's servants snaked their way around her tiny limbs, causing a grunt of anger from the tyke, who was then elevated up into show, as the woman brushed herself off.

"I have to admit, I admire the honesty within you at times, twerp" smiled Sedusa. "But you're so raw and blinded with emotion, it's easy to suspect your next step. Without the 'Brain' or the 'Soul' to accompany you, you're just the 'Muscle' without guidance or insight"

"Screw you! I'll kill you!" snarled the werepup, her animatronic tail flicking violently.

"Sure you will, ya queer! Who'd have thought a girl as clad with stone and steel like yourself could melt into nothing just from listening to that damn secretary's voice?"

The snake like extensions were starting to struggle as they maintained an unsteady hold on the heroine. "Shut up!"

"I'll bet you're so blinded you wouldn't even question the fact that that REALLY was Bellum's gun"

"Save your breath, you lousy skank! You put that there to frame her"

"Oh? Why don't you ask her then yourself?"

The struggling came to a halt and the two watched as Keane and Bellum dashed out from the Mayor's office and into the street with them.

"Sedusa, stop! This is between me and you!" yelled the redhead, brandishing a fist.

"It sure is. It was between that blonde airhead too, but I guess fate had other plans for her"

"Buttercup, dear. Whatever she's been telling you, don't listen to her" exclaimed the teacher, trying to reach up for her. However her efforts were ill met, as the villainess playfully dangled her out of reach.

"Bellum, that was your gun, right? That weapon in your desk drawer belongs to you, correct?" shot the seductress.

The adults fell silent and Buttercup's eyes shimmered with hope, feeling her sanity on the brink of shattering.

...

...

...

"...Yes. That handgun is mine. But, I swear it is there for protective means only. We have the right to bare arms after all, do we not? What if the office had been broken into and the Mayor was under threat of being taken hostage or being harmed?" she explained.

"Fair enough" replied Sedusa. "But, you had intentions. Suspicions. Things didn't seem right and given the worst of the worst, you would've taken matters into your own hands, right?"

Keane wasn't stupid and indicated immediately where this banter was going. "Sara, stop- "

"Yes" she admitted.

A deep rumbling caught the women off guard and Sedusa had trouble maintaining control over the brat who was turned a searing green. It felt like an uncontrollable, seizeless burn and orb of energy was about to explode, erupt in her grip and she, along with Keane and Bellum was blasted backwards away from the werepup, who cried out in fury.

Falling onto the soaked floor, the women drew back in fear as the enraged Powerpuff approached them, awkward and violent sparks igniting and sparking from the sides of the angered kid.

"Buttercup" gasped Keane, a black eye forming. "Wait..."

"Look, kid. Easy!" said the petrified seductress.

"SHUT UP!" roared the tomboy.

"I only tried talking to Femme to give a balanced perspective" Sedusa explained. "Bellum's actions I felt were too controlling and that Femme would lose a sense of her own identity if she took to heart too much of what Sara wanted her to do"

"Put a sock in it, Sedusa" snapped the bruising secretary. "I didn't force her into anything. She came to me in her own free will, because she wanted to change"

"She was a lost cause, Bellum, and you know it! She was still engaging in crime behind your back"

"Ladies, please" whimpered Keane, terrified at this series of unfolding events.

The child's eyes slowly began to glow a bright red and all thee women anticipated for what was sure to come. And it would be painful.

The magma maned goddess shuddered in fright, her eyes wide with legitimate hopelessness and feeling of betrayal. "Buttercup..."

Deeply, the tyke hissed spookily _"I TRUST NOONE"_

Pinching her eyes closed from the projected blast, Ms. Keane was relieved to find herself not in the direction of the superheroes blast, but, when she gathered the courage to open her eyes, she was shocked to find Bellum being zapped along with Sedusa.

Once again, for the second time that night, Police sirens could be heard wailing within the walls of the city. As they pulled up, Buttercup finally released her agnosing grip on the suspects she deliberately held in a painful limbo until the cops arrived.

"Sedusa!" cried one of the cops, remembering the insidious lady.

As the two women fell limply to the ground after having been scorched, the terrifying tyke picked them up by their collars and hovered over to the officers. The fake fur from her costume was starting to peel off and leave her form, leaving her in just the torn clothes of her costume and the animatronic tail.

"These two suspects are to be held in Police Custody for the murder of Femme Fetale" said the heroine coldly, robotically. It sent shivers down the mens spines. Shoving the bodies their way, like sacks of potatoes, the cops were in awe of how terrifyingly cold and emotionally vacant the kid seemed. "Read 'em their rights"

Approaching Ms. Keane, who was almost on the verge of scurrying away from the nightmare, she seized the teacher by the wrist. "Keane, you too".

 **End of Part 7**


End file.
